board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Ranks Generation III Pokemon
Board 8 ranks the Pokemon from the third generation. What else did you think this article would pertain to? The project lasted from December 18, 2014 to ??? A winner has yet to be determined. 'Users Participating In The Gen III Pokemon Rankings' 57 users from Board 8 are participating in these rankings. The users can be viewed below in alphabetical order. Keep in mind, the usernames have been abbreviated. Anagram andy Arti BetrayedTangy Bospsy Brayze CasanovaZelos Cody Cybat darkx Dragon66116 Drak Ecks Eddv Ermine Flubbin Gen Giggs Inviso JONA junglebob Karo Kate KBM Lefty Logicblade Magmortar Mana MI mnk MSG Natwaf Nick OrangeCrush Paratroopa Paul Poka Poke profDEADPOOL Raka red Sanity scarlet Scepter Snake5s Sorozone starfox Stifled Suor swordz Tazzy TexWolf TUM Wickle Wigs XIII Xuxon xx521xx '135. Silcoon' SCORE: 7182 Average Ranking: 123.82 (St. Dev: 17.34) NFE Rank: 62/62 Bug Rank: 14/14 Wurmple line: 5/5 38 - TexWolf 67 - Sanity 86 - OrangeCrush 95 - Lefty 104 - Inviso 105 - Drak 107 - Para 111 - Ermine 112 - Brayze 113 - Kate 117 - Snake5s 117 - TUM 121 - darkx 122 - mnk 123 - Suor 124 - Starfox 124 - Xuxon 126 - swordz 127 - CasanovaZelos 127 - Wigs 128 - Karo 128 - red 128 - Gen 129 - Nick 129 - Natwaf 129 - Arti 130 - MI 131 - Logicblade 131 - Bospsy 131 - Scepter 131 - Sorozone 131 - Giggs 131 - Cybat 131 - Flubbin 132 - Mana 132 - BetrayedTangy 132 - XIII 132 - Ecks 132 - profDEADPOOL 132 - KBM 132 - MSG 132 - andy 133 - Scarlet 133 - Anagram 133 - Dragon66116 133 - Raka 133 - Tazzy 133 - Eddv 133 - xx521xx 134 - Cody 134 - Wickle 134 - JONA 134 - Magmortar 135 - Stifled 135 - Paul 135 - junglebob 135 - Poke 135 - Poka Sanity: Looks like that boss from the Kirby games. OrangeCrush: Another piece of s*** joins the party. Paratroopa: not really a lot to say about a cocoon with eyes Brayze: You know what can eat it slightly more than cascoon? Silkoon. Just slightly though I mean they're nearly identical. Snake5s: We ran out of ideas and made Metapod again Suor: Above Cascoon because it washes itself. Gen: And the award for worst cocoon ever goes to... Arti: Not that the Pokemon in this line are any better, anyways. Random evolutions suck. Logicblade: Literally flipped a coin for the cocoons. Silcoon was tails. Giggs: This pokemon is a waste of bits and the person who designed it is a waste of atoms. Cybat: Dumber looking than its counterpart. (Well, all 5 of its counterparts, really.) BetrayedTangy: Yawn, white cocoon XIII: I feel like Kakuna at least had some sort of attitude and a more complex, interesting design going for it. KBM: Proof that a lazy concept can always be executed more lazily than it was before. At least Kakuna and Metapod had distinctive shapes. Silcoon is literally just a ball of cocoon with red eyes. Scarlet: The Cocoon Pokemon. To make up an unfunny joke for both Cascoon and Silcoon seems like a waste of time for those employed by the Pokedex. Anagram: I consider this to be basically the same as Cascoon. I will be very disappointed if they don’t end up next to each other on the list. Raka: I'm unable to tell the 'coons from each other. IIRC this one is Beautifly's preevo? Eddv: kinda pointless Magmortar: It’s just awful. You have no control over getting it or Cascoon. That’s stupid. You get the perfect IVs for a Beautifly and NO IT’S A DUSTOX LOL no that’s awful what the **** gamefreak Stifled: This might be the worst Pokemon of all time. Metapod and Kakuna at least had some personality and a splash of color thrown in to offset the fact they were cocoons. Even Pupiturd and Whatthehellgon have some attributes that make me laugh at how bad they are. This thing is a cocoon and is completely boring and devoid of personality and color at the same time. It’s a crime. Junglebob: The most boring Pokemon ever 134. Cascoon ' ' SCORE: 7093 Average Ranking: 122.29 (St. Dev: 19.49) NFE Rank: 61/62 Bug Rank: 13/14 Wurmple line: 4/5 26 - TexWolf 68 - Sanity 81 - Poke 86 - Lefty 88 - Ermine 103 - swordz 105 - Inviso 106 - Drak 106 - Para 111 - Brayze 114 - OrangeCrush 114 - Kate 117 - darkx 118 - Snake5s 118 - TUM 122 - Starfox 123 - mnk 124 - Suor 125 - Xuxon 126 - Wigs 127 - Gen 128 - Nick 128 - CasanovaZelos 128 - andy 129 - Karo 129 - red 130 - Giggs 130 - Cybat 130 - Flubbin 130 - Arti 131 - MI 131 - Natwaf 131 - MSG 132 - Logicblade 132 - Scarlet 132 - Anagram 132 - Bospsy 132 - Tazzy 132 - Scepter 132 - Sorozone 132 - Poka 133 - Mana 133 - BetrayedTangy 133 - XIII 133 - Ecks 133 - profDEADPOOL 133 - Wickle 133 - KBM 134 - Dragon66116 134 - Stifled 134 - Raka 134 - Eddv 134 - Paul 134 - junglebob 134 - xx521xx 135 - Cody 135 - JONA 135 - Magmortar Sanity: Also looks like that boss from the Kirby games. Para: he's got slightly cooler eyes than silcoon, so he wins that battle Brayze: There is only one cocoon pokemon in my heart and that is the angry cocoon, pupitar. Cascoon can eat it OrangeCrush: Extremely redundant with Silcoon. Gamefreak should've combined them like how Wurmple is Caterpie + Weedle. Snake5s: We ran out of ideas and made Silcoon again Starfox: Above Silcoon for color scheme alone. Plus it looks kind of angry. This won’t be the last time I do that. Suor: Below Silcoon because it doesn't wash itself. Gen: I know they're essentially the same but I prefer Cascoon's color pallet to drab Silcoon's monotone s***. Also it's got an evil eye peaking out which automatically makes it better. But yeah they're still ass. Giggs: This pokemon is a waste of bits and the person who designed it is a waste of atoms. Higher than Silcoon on the basis that its colour is marginally less s***. Cybat: Just as boring as all the rest. At least you only have it for 3 levels. Arti: Both of these cocoons are worthless, but this one evolves into a worse Pokemon. Logicblade: Literally flipped a coin for the cocoons. Cascoon was heads. Scarlet: The Cocoon Pokemon. Years were spent trying to determine what the red indention on a Cascoon’s side was – an eye? A nose? A mouth? Recently however, a group of drunken frat guys discovered that it’s actually a sexual orifice, now referred to in the scientific community as the Asscoon. Anagram: I consider this to be basically the same as Silcoon. I will be very disappointed if they don’t end up next to each other on the list. BetrayedTangy: Yawn, purple cacoon XIII: I feel like Metapod at least had some sort of attitude and a more complex, interesting design going for it. KBM: Exactly the same as Silcoon except with a worse color scheme. Stifled: It’s slightly better than Silcoon because it has a better color. Raka: I can't differentiate between this guy and the other. I think this one will evolve to Dustox? Eddv: kinda pointless Junglebob: Angry eyes make it only the second-most boring Pokemon ever Magmortar: Why? You don’t even have control over if you can get it or not. What if you played a Fire Emblem game where you had no control over your Knight becoming a General or a Sage? 133. Feebas ' ' SCORE: 6729 Average Ranking: 116.02 (St. Dev: 22.97) NFE Rank: 60/62 Water Rank: 28/28 Feebas Line: 2/2 43 - KBM 44 - Sanity 46 - TexWolf 62 - Inviso 68 - Lefty 93 - Xuxon 93 - Para 97 - profDEADPOOL 98 - Wigs 100 - XIII 100 - Brayze 102 - CasanovaZelos 102 - andy 109 - Anagram 111 - Scarlet 113 - Mana 115 - Sorozone 118 - Suor 118 - Gen 119 - Scepter 119 - Cybat 119 - TUM 120 - OrangeCrush 122 - darkx 122 - junglebob 123 - Starfox 123 - Nick 123 - Snake5s 123 - Paul 123 - Natwaf 124 - Raka 124 - mnk 127 - Kate 127 - MSG 129 - Logicblade 129 - Dragon66116 129 - Bospsy 129 - Giggs 129 - Ermine 129 - JONA 129 - Magmortar 129 - Drak 130 - Ecks 131 - Stifled 131 - Poka 132 - Eddv 132 - Wickle 132 - red 132 - Arti 133 - Cody 134 - BetrayedTangy 134 - Karo 134 - Tazzy 134 - MI 134 - swordz 134 - Poke 135 - Flubbin 135 - xx521xx KBM: A fun spin on the Magikarp concept. I love how stupidly rare it is in comparison, though. And at least it can learn useful moves from TMs. It also looks hilarious. Sanity: Magikarp's uglier brother. Paratroopa: ugly fish need to be loved too. It's okay feebas, you might be an ugly magikarp without your makeup, but I still… uh, sort of like you… don't touch me XIII: Magikarp without the comedy Brayze: a successfully designed ugly fish, based on that myth they tell ugly children to give them hope (it is not a true story, sorry uggos) Anagram: I hate it when pokemon with unique gimmicks have those gimmicks stolen later on Scarlet: The Fish Pokemon. Feebas’ top fin evolved with a hole in it to provide ease-of-access for fishermen. Fishermen have evolved the ability to throw this disgusting piss-poor excuse for a Pokemon back into the drink when caught. Gen: A part of me appreciates the parallel with Magikarp: a weak fish that eventually shall become MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE, but the process involves in even locating the ugly counterpart, and later evolving it into its beautiful final form kind of makes me want to roast this hideous thing on a pike. Cybat: I mean, this was a pretty well executed design. They wanted to make a really ugly weak looking fish. And they did. Cool. OrangeCrush: Ugly, but at least that was the point... Junglebob: It's pretty funny how hard it was to find him in RSE, but these days he's just "that ugly Magikarp ripoff" Raka: Should have been named Purugly instead. I can understand making it hard to evolve, but hard to catch AND evolve? MSG: You're not Magikarp and you'll never be anything near as good as Gyarados. Go away. Logicblade: Dumb Magikarp clone that's even harder to evolve. And Milotic is pretty lame too. Giggs: I mean, it's intentionally s***. But that's just a subset of s***. Magmortar: Magikarp at least has the decency of being easy to get and evolve. Yeah, Feebas learns TMs, but it looks ten times less appealing and even Milotic is not enough of a reward for what you go through to just GET a Feebas let alone evolve one. Stifled: This gives Serperior and Seviper a run for their money for ugliest Pokemon. Eddv: did we need a special type magikarp? Arti: Ugh, this annoyance. Trying to find him was always a pain in the ass. Cody: Ugly, a pain to find, and a pain to evolve. Who actually raised one of these in Gen 3? BetrayedTangy: I f****** hate this Pokemon, it's so hard to find and doesn't have the joke status of Magikarp. Karo: you cant spell Feebas without ass. well, actually you can, but that doesn't make the horrid thing suck any less. Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects